


tumblr collection

by ectocosme



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, I guess it's a bit of everything, Multi, No Smut, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: short fic and drabbles I posted on tumblr first.1: Genesis hear a rumor about Seph2: Angeal has to explain something to Zack, something embarrassing3: Angeal does his daily workout, then is interrupted4: Reno drop a new pet on Angeal's doorstep5: Zack don't kill Angeal, the man try to redeem himself6: answered ask "Clack - things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1 word prompt: rumor

There were a lot of rumours on Sephiroth, he was _the_ favourite subject of gossipers. To be honest, Genesis had propagated his fair share of shameful or ridiculous rumours during his years of excessive jealousy, before he noticed that it hide a very obvious crush on Sephiroth that he didn't want to face because he was already with Angeal. Now he tried to stifle those rumours by spreading more outrageous lies on other people, often High Heads of Shinra. Though, one persisted for longer than the life expectancy of other rumours, catching Genesis' attention.

Sephiroth assisted to many drills of a certain troopers' squad, searching for a student. Genesis knew the last part was false, but he wanted to verify the first part.

He went down, finding Sephiroth already there, on a perfect spot to observe the troopers that just arrived and started warming up. The silver-haired stayed immobile and calm for a long moment as Genesis observed him with wrinkled eyes, trying to find a clue to explain Sephiroth sudden interest in troopers.

Then Sephiroth's eyes moved, like a cat that just found its prey, Genesis swirled toward the troopers that were taking a pause. One stood out, blond and spiky hair, making him recognisable.

“Zack's friend, whatever is name is,” Genesis murmured.

The trooper looked at them and smiled, he had spent some time with Angeal and Sephiroth, that Genesis knew. He had only seen the trooper two times and his shitty memory of names acted up. Also, both Angeal and Zack used a nickname for the blond, which didn't help him.

Genesis glanced at Sephiroth, who adored a small contented smile. He lifted his hand like he was going to wave, then aborted his movement

“So you have a crush!” Genesis cooed, making his pale lover blush and move from one foot to the other. “He's lovely, at least what I remember from him.”

“Yes, he is,” Sephiroth said, the same entranced smile on his lips, his eyes glued to the trooper.

Genesis smirked and crossed his arms, amused by his lover's behaviour, “Why don't you ask him on a date?”

Sephiroth's face flushed in seconds, “I'd like.”

But he was too shy, that was the unsaid message. Genesis shook his head, their relationship wasn't closed, but he didn't expect Zack, then Sephiroth to fall in love with a new person when already part of a big group. At least it was the same person, though if Cloud refused Sephiroth and not Zack, ill feelings could grow.

But first:

“You!” Genesis shouted, freezing all the little things in troopers uniforms. He motioned for Cloud, scowled at one unknown trooper that thought too much of himself, making him back away quickly, and smiled when the blond finally stepped toward them. “You're Cloud Strife, isn't it? Zack's friend?”

Cloud flushed hard, revealing he was more than a friend, he nodded mutely and glanced at the two First successively.

“You can ask him,” Genesis said at Sephiroth.

The man glanced at him with big and terrified eyes becoming pale as death before he met Cloud's curious gaze as he arrived. Then the red hue returned to his cheeks.

“Good morning, sirs,” Cloud said with a mechanical voice due to the troopers presences not far away and his surprise.

“They can't hear us,” Genesis said before elbowing Sephiroth in the ribs to make him talk.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, then cleared his throat anew. Genesis elbowed him stronger this time, making the silver-haired huff in pain, all that in front of the confused Cloud.

“Would you- would you like to have a coffee with me later?” Sephiroth finally said.

Cloud stared, and stared, mouth slightly agape. Sephiroth fidgeted under his gaze and glanced at Genesis who sighed.

“Well, refuse or accept, but said it out loud!”

Cloud jumped at the raised voice, then met Sephiroth's eyes, “Yes! Yes, I'd love to!” He calmed down and glanced at Genesis, “Will you come too?”

Genesis was taken aback, but pulled himself together fast enough to give a gorgeous, “Would you like me to come?”

Cloud let his eyes fall on the ground, his red cheeks and his little smile answering for him.

“Well, not for this time. It's Sephiroth's date, but another day.” Genesis caught Cloud's eyes who looked up at his refusal. He winked at the blond, “It's a promise.”

“Great, tell them-” he pointed the trooper and their superior officer, “-that we're scouring for interesting addition to SOLDIER.”

Cloud opened his mouth, frowning but Genesis cut him, “If they ask more say it's secret or send them to me.”

Then he dragged the lovestruck General away, sure Sephiroth would take Cloud out of his drill to take this coffee right now.

 


	2. the birds and the go ask someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 word prompt: explain

Teaching Zack all about stances, hand-to-hand and sword fights had trilled Angeal. He loved teaching the puppy, even if his easily distracted mind made it difficult at times, but he found strategies and adapted. With time he even started teaching him other life things, then transmitted him a sense of honor.

Though he didn’t think one second he’d need to explain the birds and the bees to the boisterous puppy.

Zack was a young teen with a first crush and he came to the adult he trusted the most, it was making him proud, yet he couldn’t find the courage to utter a word, his cheeks burning hard.

“So?”

The hopeful look on Zack made him groan. An idea light up in his head, “Ask Sephiroth.”

“What?”

He all but threw the stunned puppy outside and heard his wailing behind the closed door, “Angeal! You can’t be serious! Please!”

Angeal thought that acting like he couldn’t hear was a good idea. He went about his day, ignoring Zack. The puppy would cave and drag himself to Sephiroth, who could explain with clear and scientific facts. It would be better than whatever Angeal could’ve come up with. Yes, better, he was certain of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 word prompt: daily  
> almost a drabble, _almost_

Doing his daily workout, Angeal didn’t notice Genesis before he flopped on his back, moaning loudly. Angeal had to adjust to the unexpected weight, groaning with Genesis, whose arms dangled on each side and his head in the crook of Angeal’s neck..

“Gen! Get up.”

Genesis didn’t answer as he hid his head in Angeal’s neck. There Angeal realised that it wasn’t just to annoy him, if so Genesis would be talking a mile an hour. He sighed and continued his pushups, changing his end goal with the weight added.

“There, there,” Angeal said between inspiration. “I’ll comfort you after that.”

Genesis only groaned in agreement.


	4. new pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 word prompt: acquisition

Making a new puppy acquisition hadn’t been something Angeal envisaged for his day. But Reno’s love for little and cute animals – all the animal’s realm fitted this category for him – struck again.Otenf time he saved those beasts and found a home with Shinra employees he screened before hand. More than half of Shinra’s members with pets had obtained them like that. Sephiroth’s cuddly and calm rat, and Genesis’ screeching cat were good examples.

Angeal glanced at where Reno disappeared earlier, having rung at his door, said that Angeal needed a “long time pet to nurture and raise to its full potential” and that “this one was attacked by beasts in trooper uniforms” then put the puppy in front of him. He sighed and looked at the trooper moving from foot to foot in a distracted manner, then tilted his head to the side, bright blue eyes focused intently on Angeal and clear traces of fists bruising his face.

_No, not a puppy,_ Angeal corrected himself, _a chocobo._

“Well, come inside…” he trailed off, asking silently the trooper’s name.

“Cloud. Cloud strife, sir,” the blond answered.

Angeal nodded, “Would you care to share my breakfast with me?”

“But I have duties, sir.”

Angeal smiled at the wide and worried eyes, “Not today. I trust Reno’s judgment. You’ll be a good student, but we still need to talk about it.”

He put a hand on Cloud’s back to push him inside as the blond made a sound similar to a chocobo yark, making Angeal chuckle.

“Student?”

“Well, yes. He said ‘nurture and raise to its full potential’.”

Cloud made another sound, a surprised huff, that settled his nickname for Angeal. For now he would be the chickabo, like Zack had been the puppy.


	5. until you're worthy of it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 word prompt: hurt

Angeal hurt so bad he felt like his body was one whole aching wound. Which was the case. His body changed to match the monster he was inside. None of his precedent wounds matched the splitting suffering he experienced as his bones broke, his muscles extended and his organs shifted. Every cell in his body screamed, he wanted to cry and curl up in a ball, but his mind too was broken, fractured and he found himself attacking Zack, pushing him to hurt him. Because death was preferable than what he was, what he felt.

Yet, nothing pained him more than seeing hurt in Zack’s eyes. Betrayal and terror shone in Zack’s humid eyes, his steps faltered and his voice quavered. Though, he took back control of himself to defend against Angeal’s attacks that became more vicious and violent. Angeal didn’t want to see Zack like that, he didn’t want to be like that. Death was better.

Before Zack could give the final blow, a blonde trooper called his name, distracting him into giving Angeal a wound that immobilized him, but wasn’t fatal. Zack loomed over him, his chest heaving and fright in his eyes.

“Zack?” the blonde trooper called again, approaching. “What’s that?”

Angeal knew the moment Zack would answer, he was done. Shinra would take him back and make him an experience.

“Just another monster made from Angeal’s cells,” Zack said. Angeal felt his heart, wherever it was now placed, block his throat at the lie. “Did you find signs of Genesis?”

Cloud grimaced and for whole explanation said, “He’s a First.”

“A dramatic First who’s playing with us,” Zack said before shaking his head. “Let’s go, we have things to do, Tsengs to find.”

Zack walked away, not without taking the Buster sword. Angeal was mute with stupor, and pain, though he heard Zack murmured words as he took the sword.

“I’ll take that Angeal, until you’re worthy of it again.”

The words struck Angeal hard, his heart clenching with sorrow and shame.

“Zack?” called the blonde.

“Talking to myself, buddy! You’re right, we need to move.”

With that, Zack left him behind. But with a new goal in mind.

…

The first few years were the hardest. He kept his monstrous form for so long he doubted he could look human again. And degradation was still there. But his goal was clear in his head and kept him standing, fighting. Though he always arrived after the battle. He wanted to help, but he was no good like that, always a few steps behind Zack’s fights, behind Genesis and his myriad of copies.

At Nibelheim too, he was late. And by being late, he didn’t have all information and made a mistake. He chased after Genesis when he saw him. The time he caught him and returned to Nibelheim, the town was in ashes, no traces of Zack or Sephiroth. Though, he’d noticed a chopper that had brought them here the first time, so they were safe, at Midgar where he headed with Genesis.

Midgar who buzzed with ominous restlessness. Angeal didn’t want to go to the Tower, even for Zack, so he settled for a place he knew the puppy would come to: his friend’s church.

Both Genesis and he stayed longer than planned with her. If Turks caught sight of them, they never approached after that, and they learnt a lot of things: Zack’s death, Sephiroth’s run for godhood at Nibeilheim and the slow death of the Planet. But he was still weak and so, so sad, that he wasn’t good enough to hold Genesis in. The man escaped, and Angeal lamented. Aerith gave him all the help she could muster.

He owed her his life. The Ancient saved him from his own mind and his degradation. So his stay extended again, but he yearned for a forgiveness only Zack could give him. Though, with time, others goals came to him: saving Genesis was one of them. Though, Angeal couldn’t believe in Zack’s death. So he took jobs outside Midgar and searched for the both of them. He had a goal, and wouldn’t rest before succeeding.

He found Genesis before Zack, late again, then they trailed after him, awed by his strength and cunning to escape Shinra. Angeal couldn’t imagine how Zack managed that with a dead weight, himself had a hard time keeping track of him while avoiding Shinra, and Genesis was better now with Aerith’s water Angeal always kept on him.

…

Angeal thought he was too late again when he saw Zack fall on a knee under the array of bullets. Rage gave him strength and speed, Genesis protecting his back. And then, finally, he met Zack’s eyes.

“Geal.”

The whimper made Angeal crouch down in front of the young boy – no – man, hurt and weak. He cradled the bloody and dirtied cheeks to thumb away the few tears, glowing with the faint light from the curaga Angeal was using on him. There was stupor and relief on Zack’s face, then a small smile washing away the slight trace of hurt remaining from all those years ago. Zack had a weak laugh before he lurched forward, clinging to Angeal.

“Geal.”

Zack’s forehead hit Angeal’s shoulder, and his tears slid down Angeal’s neck, making his heart clench with sorrow, and a deep relief. He wasn’t too late this time. He hadn’t been late when it counted.

“It’s finished, puppy. We’re taking care of you two now,” Angeal murmured into Zack’s hair. “Rest now.”


	6. Chapter 6

The SOLDIER swirled around, his eyes zeroing on Cloud.

“What?”

“What what?” Cloud answered automatically, his heart picking up the pace when the dark haired man approached and loomed over him.

“What did you just say?”

Cloud made a choked sound, his face heating up. For once he was glad about the issued helmet.

“Nothing, sir.”

His voice sounded weak and Cloud’s shame showed in each syllable. He was toast.

“Remove your helmet, look into my eyes and tell me that again.”

Cloud closed his eyes a second, sending a prayer to his gods. His comrade - and the duo sent to relieve them - snickered at his situation. Cloud took a deep breath, made peace with his near death, thanked preventively Hel for her welcoming embrace, and pulled his helmet. He stole a few seconds by running a hand through his sweaty hair, then met Zack Fair’s eyes, noticing a clear surprise.

“I’d tap that.”

Zack’s face changed from surprised to amused, he put a hand on his hip and grinned. He clearly looked up and down Cloud’s form. The blond felt like he changed dimension suddenly at the appreciative hum Zack gave.

“Yeah, I accept the compliment.” Zack tapped Cloud’s forehead. “I’d tap that, too.”


End file.
